Anti-Fairly Oddparents: The Series
by Shadougelover14
Summary: Deseray and our favorite Anti-Fairies are back in the second installment of my FOP series. Join Deseray, Timmy, and their godparents as they face cranky babies, insane teachers, snobby rich boys, and face off against rebellious Anti-Fairies led by an old enemy of Anti-Cosmo's!
1. New Students and Bad Luck Ho!

_**Welcome to my second installment of the Anti-Fairy Godparents saga. I'm considering doing a parody of the theme song for this...**_

_**Anyway, hope you're ready for more antics! Read on my fans!**_

:::::::::::::

Timmy sighed as he sat down in his chair. Class was about to start, and Crocker was in his usual mood, ready to give anyone an F.

"Oh well, just 3 more months until sweet summer freedom!" he muttered.

"Way to keep on the positive side, sport!" Wanda, disguised as a pencil, praised.

The bell rang, and the rest of the class took their seats.

"Hello class, I have two very important announcements. One, we have a pop quiz!" Crocker announced.

Everyone moaned, except for A.J., and waited for the next announcement.

"And the other one, we have a new student! Wait…darn it! That's another brat to teach!"

"Oh, a new student! Someone who won't know that we're losers!" Chester exclaimed.

"Maybe he will have friendship bracelets for us!" Sanjay added.

"Oh, or maybe he's smart like me!" AJ piped in.

A knock on the door caught their attention, and the principal walked in.

"Good morning class, I would like to introduce our new student! Come in!" she yelled.

A kid walked in, and Timmy and his fairies gasped in recognition.

"Deseray?"

"Hi Timmy!" she said with a wave.

"Dude, you know _her_? A girl? And she actually says hi to you without launching you into the air?" Chester exclaimed.

"Yeah, I met her a few weeks ago, she's cool!"

"Alright, since you're so chummy with TURNER, you can SIT NEXT TO HIM!" Crocker exclaimed.

Deseray happily jumped into the empty chair next to Timmy, and sat at full attention as Crocker started passing out the quiz.

"Deseray, what're you doing here? I thought you said you were homeschooled."

"Well I was, but it was getting kinda lonely around the house, so I talked my parents into sending me here."

"What about Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda?"

As he was asking this, they noticed a few of the other kids and Crocker glancing at them.

"Why yes, I did get new earrings." Deseray hastily replied, brushing her violet hair back a little.

Hanging from her right ear were two dark blue hoops, and if one looked closely, they could see green and pink eyes on them.

"Oh, nice disguise." Timmy remarked.

"QUIET WHILE THE QUIZ IS OUT!" Crocker exclaimed.

"Yes sir!" the duo exclaimed.

"By the way Ms. Lincoln, I have just one question for you,"

Around her, Deseray heard soft mutterings of "Here we go…" and "Why's he gotta do this to every new kid who walks in here…"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Do you believe in the existence of FAIRIES?" Crocker exclaimed, leaning on her desk.

Deseray stared at him for a minute in silent shock.

"Umm…"

She spotted Timmy, who was shaking his head frantically.

_"__Just say no, child!"_ she heard Anti-Cosmo whispered harshly.

"Ummm…no?"

Crocker drew back, giving her a suspicious glare.

"Very well, carry on."

He returned to his own desk, while Deseray glanced at Timmy with a puzzled expression. He shook his head tiredly while doing the cuckoo sign.

Deseray shook her head, before getting to work on the quiz.

::::::::::::::::

The lunch bell rang, and Deseray walked beside Timmy as they headed for the cafeteria.

"Okay, so what's with that Crocker guy? When I was in the office, they saw my teacher, and said 'Do we have to put her with him? She's such a nice girl.' What's going on?"

"He's a lunatic, but he believes in fairies. I don't know if he knows about Anti-Fairies, but just in case, you gotta be careful around him."

"Right."

They entered the lunch room, and after getting their trays, started towards Timmy's group. However, before they could get very far, another girl with long black hair stopped them.

"Hey Trixie!" Timmy exclaimed.

Trixie didn't respond to him.

"Hey, Deseray, you're like, super rich, right?"

"Um, yes."

"Great, why don't you come sit with me at the cool kids' table?"

Trixie started leading her away before she could answer.

"But…I don't want to-"

Trixie sat her down at a table with a bunch of other finely dressed kids.

"Um, you're very nice, but I'd rather sit with Timmy and his friends." Deseray stammered.

"Why would you want to sit with those losers?" Chad asked.

"B-because they're my friends."

"You're only friends with losers if you _are _a loser. Guess that means you're a loser!" Brad laughed.

"No, I'd just rather hang out with them-"

"Loser!"

"Loser!"

The chant rose around the table, except for Trixie, who remained silent. One of the rich kids grabbed a plate full of mashed potatoes, and threw it at her. It hit her in the face, and spread the mashed potatoes through her hair.

While they were laughing, Deseray abruptly stood, and marched out of the cafeteria, tears leaking out of her eyes. Timmy watched her go, before jumping off the chair and racing after her.

"Deseray, come back!" he called.

Trixie watched them, before sighing a little and pulling out her compact.

"Pretty funny, huh Trix?" Chad asked, nudging her with his elbow.

The compact slipped out of her hand, and shattered on the floor.

"Chad, you broke my mirror!"

"Sorry, looks like you got some bad luck comin'!"

"_YOU_ broke it, so it's bad luck for you!"

As they were arguing, they failed to notice the water fountains beside them trembling.

:::::::::::::::::::

Timmy found Deseray in one of the school's many halls, sobbing, with Anti-Wanda floating beside her and trying to comfort her.

"Deseray, are you okay?" Timmy asked as his fairies appeared, casting sympathetic looks at the younger girl.

Deseray sniffled, trying to dry her eyes with her sleeve.

"Where's Anti-Cosmo?" Wanda asked.

"He said he'd be right back." Anti-Wanda replied.

At that moment, they all heard an explosion, followed by shrieks from the lunch room.

Anti-Cosmo suddenly appeared, looking both smug and agitated.

"Well that takes care of those hooligans. Now then, Deseray, are you quite alright?" he asked.

She looked up at him, sniveling again, and nodded a little.

"Depends, what'd you do?"

"I simply allowed them to go for a little swim…"

"Sweet, we can get revenge on anybody now! Wait, was Trixie okay?" Timmy asked.

He was met with annoyed glares all around.

"Right, sorry; and I'm sorry your first day isn't going so well."

"I thought public schools were supposed to be fun and friendly, like on TV." Deseray mumbled.

"Dude, those aren't real schools, they're just acting."

"…Well that's dumb…"

Timmy couldn't help but snicker at her comment, while Deseray's appearance was fixed via magic courtesy of the Anti-Fairies.

"I'd say let's go back to the cafeteria, but I'm assuming it's a pool," Timmy stated, glancing at the smirking Anti-Cosmo, "So whatta we do now?"

"Is there a library?" Deseray asked.

Timmy blinked, before asking, "Uh, that's the big room with all the books, right?"

"Yeeees..."

"Why would you wanna go in there? It's full of blocks with words! WORDS!" Cosmo shouted, eyes wide with fear.

"WORDS?!" Anti-Wanda exclaimed, before adopting a stern frown.

"There ain't no way MY godchild is goin' into a room full'a big scary words!"

Anti-Cosmo and Wanda sighed, but the intercom buzzed to life, and the principal's voice sounded.

"Attention students, due to the unexplainable flooding in the cafeteria spreading through the school, classes are canceled for the rest of the day."

There was loud cheering, and moments later crowds of kids ran past the hallway, obviously too excited to notice the five floating figures. Timmy seemed just as excited as he turned to his companions.

"Awesome, you got school canceled early! Let's hit the arcade and play some video games!" He announced, racing after the crowd. His fairies quickly poofed after him, and Deseray met her Anti-Fairies' gazes, before she followed with a laugh as the Anti-Fairies returned to their earring disguise.

Meanwhile, a shadowy figure watched them go from the inside of a locker, before vanishing in a puff of smoke...

::::::::::::::::::::

_**Guess whooo? No, seriously, you'll never guess who it is. **_

_**Stay tuned for more!**_


	2. Introductions

**So, this chapter introduces someone we ALL know and/or love/hate. Enjoy!**

**_Oh, and about that Deseray version of the theme song..._**

**_Deseray is an average girl, whom no one understands_**

**_Mom and Dad are busy, and usually aren't around_**

**_But the doom and gloom up in her room is broken instantly,_**

**_By the magical beings who grant her every need, cuz in reality_**

**_They are her Anti-Fairly Oddparents!_**

**_AC: Bad luck and tea!_**

**_AW: I eat with my feet!_**

**_Anti-Fairly Oddparents!_**

**_Really mod, tea pot, very odd, hot rod_**

**_Deseray: Obtuse, rubber goose, mongoose, guava juice! Ice skates, birthday cake, calamari, chocolate shake!_**

**_Anti-Fairly Oddparents!_**

**_It's a trip when you're a kid with these fairly oddparents!_**

:::::::::

With school being cancelled, Timmy and Deseray were left to their own  
devices. Deciding to follow Timmy's suggestion, they headed for the  
arcade. Now, she was attempting to beat the other ten year old at a  
Crash Nebula game; she hadn't had much experience with video games,  
she was more of a book person.

After losing for the third time in a row, she let out a huff and  
walked away from the game, and Timmy quickly followed.

"Man, you really need to play more." He stated.

"Har har, what else do they have here?"

"Theres Dance Revolution. How are you at dancing?"

"Formal or casual?"

"Uhh...yes?"

Deseray rolled her eyes, and gestured for him to lead the way. He  
instantly took off, and she struggled to keep up in the crowded  
arcade. As she was hurrying, she bumped into someone, and they both  
hit the floor.

"Ow...sorry." She mumbled, sitting up.

"You should be, watch where you're going, peasant!" A snobby voice  
retorted. She looked up at the speaker as he stood, and saw a blonde  
haired boy that looked to be her age or a little older. His attire was  
a very pristine white tuxedo shirt, black pants, and a red bow tie. A ferret sat beside him…a purple ferret…

"Hey, I said sorry. It was an accident! And who are you to call me a  
peasant?" Deseray snapped, getting to her feet as well.

"Remy Buxaplenty, richest boy in town. Now if you'll excuse me, I have  
more important things to deal with than a stupid girl." Remy said, and  
brushed past her towards the door, the ferret now resting on his shoulder. Deseray glowered after him, trying to think up something to say, before finally settling with,

"Oh yeah, well…boys are dumb!"

_"__Oh yes, that's telling him…" _Anti-Cosmo snorted. Deseray huffed, before pushing her way through the crowds to find Timmy again.

'_Buxaplenty...that sounds familiar for some reason...'_

::::::::::::::::

An hour later, Timmy and Deseray arrived at the Turner household, and stopped at the door.

"Okay, my parents are kinda weird…and my dad's really superstitious, so try to, I dunno, not do bad luck?" the boy stated.

"Ohh, superstitious, my favorite type!" Anti-Cosmo, now disguised as a blue cat, remarked. Anti-Wanda, also a cat, was busy eating a bologna sandwich with her hind feet.

"Anti-Cosmo…" Deseray warned with a pointed look, and the Anti-Fairy sighed.

"Very well; I can't go in anyway, I have another appointment to go to. I shall return in a little while."

He vanished with an _Anti-Poof, _while Timmy gave Deseray and Anti-Wanda puzzled glances. As they were about to answer though, the door opened, revealing Mr. Turner.

"Hi Timmy, I thought I heard you outside the door! What're you still doing out here?"

"Oh, uh hi Dad, we were just talking."

The two children and disguised Anti-Fairy came inside, and were met with Mrs. Turner.

"Hi sweetie, who's your friend?" she asked.

"This is Deseray, I already told you about her, remember? Rich girl from about half a month ago?"

"Oh, right, the nice rich girl who didn't pepper spray you or launch you out of her house! Nice to meet you!"

"Um, the pleasure's all mine; I'm Deseray Maldania Lincoln, but you can just stick with Deseray."

"You're both probably starving; who wants tuna sandwiches?"

"Me! Me!" Anti-Wanda, still a cat, yelled. Deseray and Timmy froze, while the adults stared at the cat curiously.

"That's weird, it sounds like that blue cat just talked." Mrs. Turner remarked. Deseray quickly grabbed Anti-Wanda, covering her mouth so she couldn't speak anymore, and she and Timmy edged towards the stairs.

"Uh, she has a weird meow, and no thank you, I had nachos at the arcade! 'Kay bye!"

"We'll be in my room watching TV!" Timmy added, before they both zipped up the stairs, into the room, and shut the door. The Turners looked puzzled for a moment, before shrugging and carrying on with their evening rituals.

:::::

The two ten year olds let out sighs of relief as their godparents dropped their disguises.

"Anti-Wanda, you gotta be more careful! My parents might not be the brightest people around, but even they'll know a talking cat is out of the ordinary." Timmy stated.

"Sorry, I ain't too good with this disguisin' thing yet. Anti-Cozzie usually helps me with that."

"Where is Anti-Cosmo anyway? What appointment was he talking about?" Wanda asked.

"His weekly checkup on Foop," Deseray replied, "His grounding's almost over, and Anti-Cosmo wants to make sure he's ready to be let out again before he lifts it."

"Oh yeah, him; so, how do you think it's going?" Timmy asked.

There was an _Anti-poof_ before she could answer, and a singed and agitated looking Anti-Cosmo appeared in the room.

"From the looks of it, the same as last week…"

"Hi Anti-Cozzie, how's the little darlin'?"

"The 'little darlin' is a little brat like he always is! If he thinks I'm ungrounding him anytime soon, he's got another think coming!" the head Anti-Fairy growled.

Deseray frowned a bit, as did Poof, and the duo met each other's eyes for a moment, before subtly nodding.

"Uhh, I'll be right back! Gotta use the restroom!" she announced, hurrying out of the room.

"Poof, poof!" Poof squeaked, pointing at the fishbowl before poofing away. The others merely shrugged, and continued their conversation.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with that child! He doesn't listen to a thing I say!" Anti-Cosmo exclaimed. Cosmo suddenly appeared beside him and threw an arm around his shoulder.

"Oh I know! I can give you parenting advice! We can finally bond over something!"

Anti-Cosmo looked sick at the thought, and quickly pushed his counterpart away.

"As _ideal_ as that sounds, no thank you…I don't know how to get through to that brat! He seems to oppose me every chance he gets!"

"Well, it stands to reason that you two would butt heads since you're so similar…and you are the Anti-Fairy counterparts of Cosmo and Poof, and they get along great, so I guess it would make sense for you two not to get along very well." Wanda stated.

"Yeah, but you and Poof get along too, and Anti-Wanda is always fawning over him; granted he doesn't exactly return the sentiments, but he gets along with her better than Anti-Cosmo." Timmy said.

Wanda started to respond, then stopped, realizing the logic behind the statement, and sighed. Anti-Cosmo shook his head tiredly, and poofed a pot of tea up and several cups.

"Tea anyone?"

::::::::::::::::

**_So, what're Deseray and Poof up to? And where is Remy going to fit in in all this? You'll find out in later chapters; stay tuned!_**

**_Next chapter might take a while, as I'm not sure exactly how I want it to go, but I'll keep working on it! R&R!_**


End file.
